$ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {4} \\ {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2}\times{3} \\ {2}\times{4} \\ {2}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{6} \\ {8} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]}$